La muerte de las estrellas (Reylo)
by Paulett Nightcore 99
Summary: "Alternativas" una palabra que en una galaxia muy, muy lejana da significado de esperanza, de nuevos comienzos y decisiones, el hubiera no existe, solo el pequeño Ben Solo... Esta es una historia alternativa, toma hechos de la película del despertar de la fuerza y solo el principio de los últimos Jedi, tomen en cuenta que es reestructurar a los personajes, les pido paciencia ( )/
1. Epílogo

En mis días de antigua gloria, había cortado alguna que otra cabeza para contrarestar mi ira contenida durante meses, pero había caído en desgracia ante los ojos del Líder Supremo Snoke, la única figura que se merece, o más bien, meracía mi respeto y lealtad , esta última siendo puesta en duda en más de una ocasión.

Todo lo perdí por ese maldito Jedi, absolutamente todo, tenía una reputación digna de mi nombre, era lider de los caballeros de Ren, mis alumnos no se oponían a mis órdenes, las acataban sin vacilar, les enseñé lo necesario para ellos mismos identificados como el miedo mismo, pero todo eso se perdió por esa maldita escoria rebelde.

Y pensar que lo consideré un alido valioso para mi causa, grave error, un solo movimiento hubiese erradicado toda la fuente de mi sufrimiento, pero no, mi vista fue cautivada por esa escoria, sus ojos profundos, su cabello tan oscuro y su piel tan palida, su alma me comunicaba a gritos que tenía muchos secretos de los cuales debía descubrir.

Mi entrenamiento estaba basado en la tortura física y mental para evitar la desesperación de mis emociones, todo eso tirado a la basura, en este momento cometere el que, tal vez, sea el error más grande de mi vida, pero a la vez la única oportunidad, te buscaré y te destruiré de la misma que tú lo hiciste, voy por ti, Ben Solo.

A por cierto, me llamo Rina Ren.


	2. Derecho (parte 1)

En el planeta D'qar, la evacuación se encuentra en sus preparativos finales, la General Organa con desesperación muy oculta en sus ojos color canela, observaba, quieta y pensativa, su postura era su antiguo ser, la princesa sin planeta, la senadora que había perdido todo en la política, al dejar al descubierto su linaje al público, su conexión con Dark Vader le costo más de lo que hubiera deseado

Pero su mente no estaba en la base rebelde, estaba con su hijo, Ben Solo, quién estaba en ese momento con su hermano Luke Skywalker en una misión en el borde medio de la galaxia, en el planeta Takodana en la búsqueda de aliados, por que la Resistencia estaba en sus límites.

Después de lo que ocurrió en la base Starkiller, la Primera Orden había lanzado a un precio más alto por la cabeza de cada uno de los rebeldes más conocidos, entre ellos Leia.

Con prisa entra a la cabina del mando Poe Dameron con su voz agitada y sin aliento le menciona a ella -General, por favor evacue la base, la Primera orden no tardará en ...- interrumpió al joven, levantando su mano izquierda, con su cabeza asintió dando a entender que ya lo sabía, de alguna manera el enemigo había dado con su ubicación.

Pero lo que más le dolía en ese momento era la muerte de Han, quién fuese el culpable de haberle dado muerte, sería llevado ante la justicia, pero como ella misma mencionaba cuando la Resistencia sufría de bajas "guarden sus lágrimas para después de la batalla ".

Cerré sus ojos por unos instantes, respiro profundamente y se puso en marcha para supervisar que todos salgan, detrás de ella le seguía Poe en la espera de una orden.

Leia con una voz calmada dice -capitán, ayude a lo que se puede, después vaya, monte su X-wing y salga, espero verlo en la nave, no atacaremos a las naves enemigas de ser necesario, necesitamos las menores bajas.

Poe se pondría a discutir pero no había tiempo, cada segundo era valioso -entendido general, cuidese y que la fuerza la acompañe- se lo menciona con decisión.

Sale corriendo para encontrarse a BB-8, el pequeño droide se ubicaba junto a R2-D2 comunicándose en lenguaje binario creando el sonido que caracteriza a cada uno, pero la conversación que se daba entre ellos era muy alentadora.

"**La princesa desea hundirse junto con la base, la muerte de Han Solo la derribo más de lo que esperaba, y la ausencia de Ben lo empeora todo, no ha tenido comunicación con él y Luke desde hace 6 meses, no hemos sabido nada de ambos, no ha podido sentirlos a través de la fuerza, eso la tiene muy angustiada, creó que ya no tiene fuerza para vivir" **le menciona el droide azul.

BB-8 le responde con negación "**¿Cómo es eso posible?, lo de la ausencia de Ben y Luke ya lo sabía, pero no significa que ellos esten muertos, son fuertes, pero de que hayan tenido una razón tan importante como para desaparecer a tal grado como ese"**

R2-D2 estaba listo para contestar, pero la llegada del amo de BB-8 interrumpió su charla, con un ruido que solo hablaba de complicidad, se despidieron.

La cabeza de Poe no dejaba de darle lucha, el estres era muy palpable con sus venas marcandose en su rostro, pero como podía darse esa situación, el había enfrentado situaciones aún peores pero en total calma pero ahora era todo lo contrario, a tal nivel le afectaba que no dio reparo en que su droide lo seguía, un solo pensamiento lo tenía tan absorto,

_"¿Dónde estan, Skywalker y Solo?_ ".


	3. Derecho (parte 2)

"Lágrimas, eran la compañía junto a mis mejillas, compañeras traicioneras que demostraban lo vulnerable que podías ser, algo que siempre me enfocaban en ocultar hasta para mí, eran la llave que liberaba mis emociones más profanas".

"Tristeza, angustia, miedo, pesar y rencor, eran las que amenazaban por salir, pero no podia darme el lujo de ponerlas en libertad, aún más sabiendolo, salen desde mi corazón envejecido por el paso del tiempo".

"Muerte, despedidas, peleas, derrotas, victorias, fieles compañeros de guerra, pero como se lo conoce a una joven princesa de 19 años, que vio como su amado Alderaan desapareció del mapa cósmico de la galaxia, jamás se eso tan solo sería el inicio de todo ".

"Han pasado 6 meses desde que no he visto a mi hijo ni a mi hermano, cuando deje de sentir su firma en la fuerza, la angustia se apoderó de mí, pero no era ni tiempo para mostrarme débil", dijo Leia.  
\- Luke trae una casa a mi hijo-dados en un suave susurro.

* * *

Planeta Takodona  
Una orda de stormtrooper de la primera orden atacaba al castillo de Maz Kanata, donde les dio refugio a Luke y Ben que se ocultaban desde hace 4 meses, tanto ellos como Maz sabían que las cabezas de ambos jedi tenían un alto precio por toda la galaxia, ninguno de ellos estaban al tanto del peligro que se les avecinaba.

En minutos los TIE llegaron para imponer más destrucción al lugar, viendo como les ganaban en número, los jedi pondrían en marcha un plan que tenían en caso de emergencia, tuvieron un solo defecto, tendrían que volver a ser afectados por la fuerza, algo que sabían los pondría en mayor peligro debido a un usuario oscuro les estaba dando caza.

\- Ben, debemos tener de nuevo la conexión con la fuerza, es la única manera de salir vivos de esta dados Luke.

\- Tío, sabemos el riesgo que conlleva ¿no hay escapatoria de tomar esta decisión? - siendo la respuesta de Lucas un simple movimiento de no con la cabeza.

Ben se convirtió acorralado como un animal fiero en una jaula, con un suspiro de él y de su tío presentó a meditar y volver a enlazarse con la fuerza, solo fueron cuestiones de minutos para que restablecieran su conexión, se despidieron de Maz que hizo todo lo posible por brindarles unos minutos para escapar, preparados y con sus sables en mano salieron por un pasaje subterráneo.

Dieron rumbo a perderse entre la naturaleza local.

* * *

-Señorita, vio a dos objetivos escapar entrando en el bosque- le mencionó un stormtrooper a su superior.

\- Perfecto, puede retirarse yo me ocuparé de ellos- sin divagar el soldado venta de la cabina  
\- al final se rindieron y se conectaron de nuevo, no importa así me facilitan más la tarea de capturarlos, voy por ustedes asquerosos jedi- venta del lugar colocándose nuevamente su máscara, tras de ella, dos de los caballeros de Ren le acompañaban, las órdenes de quedarse para dar apoyo y mataran a todos los que sobrevivieron.

\- Sin rehenes ni sobrevivientes, den su apoyo a las tropas de asalto - dijo a través de su casco con voz fría y sin alma.  
\- Como ordene mi señora - respondieron al unísono.  
Cada caballero tomo una ruta distinta, " _Voy por ti, Ben Solo_ " específicamente Rina.

* * *

Disparos y espadas láseres eran el único sonido en el bosque, la fauna local se mermo dándole al lugar un silencio sepulcral, la respiración agitada de ambos jedi dejaba como evidencia su cansancio, ninguno de ellos habían cerrado sus ojos, tan solo dormian por 3 horas, continuamente desde hace 4 meses, el silenciar su vínculo con la fuerza tuvo más estragos de los que se vieron afectados previamente, siendo Solo Organa, el alcalde afectado, al no recibir nueva información sobre su madre y la Resistencia, el consumo lento y dolorosamente , pero, por cuestiones para sobrevivir él tenía que tragarse todo lo que.

Ambos tomaron la desición de ocultarse en una cueva próxima a las cercanías de la nave, para recuperar un poco el aliento, contra todo pronóstico lograron desviar a los soldados que los seguían  
\- Maestro, debe de haber otra rutina ...- fue interrumpido por Luke

\- Ben, ya lo habíamos acordado ...- un rayo láser impacto en su hombro, cayéndose inconscientemente rumbo al suelo, siendo atrapado por su sobrino.

\- ¡Tio! - grito Ben a todo pulmón, recostando a su maestro, buscaba una manera feroz de que lugar probó ese disparo, cuando se dividió era demasiado tarde ...


	4. ¿Perdonar o traicionar?

Rina se encontraba ahí, quieta, acechando a su presa, como se diría.

Detrás de ella le acompañaba un pelotón de 10 strooms, siendo uno de ellos el responsable del disparo que dejo inconsciente al maestro Luke, que solamente lo dejo herido, pero centímetros más arriba podría haber sido mortal.

Ben se sentía acorralado, estaba consiente de que tarde o temprano darían con ellos, con su tío en brazos, respiro profundamente para afrontar de mejor manera el próximo combate, viendo que ninguno de sus enemigos mencionaba palabra alguna, se preparo para dar comienzo a las "negociaciones pacíficas":

—Vaya, creí que nos darían un poco mas de tiempo, veo que me equivoque - mencionaba con un tono sarcástico — Y díganme, ¿Donde será la fiesta? —

Rina simplemente lo observaba, no estaba de ánimos para esos "juegos" — Nos volvemos a encontrar asqueroso Jedi — respondió en un tono mordaz.

—Es un placer vernos después mucho tiempo — contestó Ben — Para mi no, lo mejor es rendirse te encuentras rodeado, es momento de darle fin a esto — decía Rina.

Dejando a su tío con sumo cuidado en el suelo, se levanto y les dio un vistazo a sus enemigos

—En efecto, lo es — respondió, dando por concluida la conversación, dejándole a Ben un profundo sentimiento de vacío.

Sin perder ni un instante encendió su sable de color azul, preparándose para recibir los disparos, que en segundos comenzaron a llegarle, con el uso de la fuerza agudizo sus sentidos, esperaba disparos por su espalda, pero no ocurría nada, en ese instante se dio cuenta de la mentira, no se encontraba rodeado por los soldados.

Salto hacia adelante dando un pirueta en el aire, dejando atrás los proyectiles de los blasters, dándoles la espalda a los soldados, sorprendiéndolos con la guardia baja, de una estocada le dio fin a la vida de 3 stromps, usando la fuerza detuvo el resto de los disparos desviándolos a su lugar de origen, acabando así con el resto del pelotón.

Ella simplemente contemplaba todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor en silencio, en su mente recordaba la orden que había recibido de Snoke "Trae a Solo con vida y termina con Skywalker", se encamino hacia al sitio donde reposaba el maestro Jedi, encendiendo su lanza de doble hoja color carmesí, estaba lista para dar el golpe de gracia y acabar con la vida de Luke.

* * *

A bordo de la nave insignia del la Primera Orden, el general Armitage Hux caminaba con paso firme hacia la cabina de mando, en su mano derecha sostenía su datapad con la información sobre la ubicación de la base rebelde.

Abriéndose las puertas a la par, fue recibido en el centro de mando, listo para dar la orden para saltar a la velocidad luz para acabar de una vez por todas a lo que el llamaba "la inmunda Resistencia", pero el llamado de su líder interrumpió su marcha proyectándose ante él, el holograma de Snoke, sintiendo un escalofrío que recorrió toda su espalda, recuperando su compostura decidió entablar el comienzo de la conversación, viéndose interrumpido por la voz del líder supremo.

—General venga ante mi presencia de inmediato — ordenó Snoke con fría voz, Hux no tenia tiempo para pensar en una oración coherente — Como usted ordene líder supremo — contestó por inercia, dirigiéndose a la sala del trono.

Llegó en cuestión de minutos, subiendo al elevador y siendo recibido por la presencia de Snoke sentado en su trono, siendo custodiado por su guardia pretoriana, situándose en frente de el y realizando una leve reverencia.

Se encontraba expectante ante lo que se le fuera hacer mención, pero solo el silencio reinaba en todo el lugar.

—General, necesito que contacte con las tropas en Takodana, retírelos y abandonen a mi aprendiz, si no supera la prueba que esta llevando a cabo acaben con ella — sentenció Snoke.

Hux quedo consternado ante esa orden, en su mente no encontraba alguna justificación ante tal decisión pero el simplemente seguía ordenes — A si será líder supremo — contestó con voz fría y autoritaria.

Dedicando una reverencia mas, a su vez retirando su presencia con dirección por donde llego, tomando su comunicador dio la orden para dar salto a velocidad luz y de que retiraran a los soldados de la guerrilla que tenia suceso en Takodona pensando si era la mejor opción pero dejar a suerte a la aprendiz de Snoke no le parecía mas una medida desesperada.

* * *

—General la estábamos esperando, creímos que seria de las primeras personas en ser evacuadas — comentó la teniente Conix al ver llegar a Leia al centro de comando de la nave Raddus un crucero Mon Calamary .

—Jamás me perdonaría si dejamos a nuestros compañeros atrás, estoy mas tranquila sabiendo que todos están a salvo por el momento, ¿Alguna novedad teniente? — preguntó Leia.

—Ninguna noticia hasta el momento, ya sabe el resto general — respondió Conix con cierto tono de alerta en su voz, que no paso desapercibida por su líder, tratando de ocultar su propio cansancio le dedico un gesto dándole a entender que podía retirarse Conix regreso a su puesto.

— Contacten al comandante Poe? — ordenó dirigiéndose al panel de comunicaciones

—Enseguida general — contestó uno de los técnicos, frente de ella apareció el holograma del comandante con su casco de piloto puesto.

—A sus ordenes general, listos para defendernos — respondió Dameron.

—Espere a mi señal comandante— pero se encontraba en un dilema para dar la orden de desplegar al resto de la flota de x-wing y bombarderos, le rogaba a la fuerza que la Primera Orden se retrasara aun mas, siendo esa petición concedida, la evacuación se pudo efectuar con éxito.

Siendo Ben y Luke su ultimo pensar, dio un suspiro y estaba lista para poner el plan en marcha pero un presentimiento llego a su mente, una presencia que no sentía desde meses se hizo presente, pero temía que no fueran ellos, ni su hermano o su hijo...


	5. Lado Oscuro

"**_Nadie se va para siempre" _****Luke Skywalker **

Podía sentir los latidos de su corazón, no la engañaba, sus pilares de luz estaban regresando, su hijo y hermano después de meses de ausencia volvían.

La persona encargada de vigilar el radar, detectó la presencia de una nave, dando la alerta de manera inmediata:

—General, se acerca una nave pero no puede ser identificada— Leia se acercó, dirigiendo su mirada al radar confirmando su sospecha —No manden a ningun x-wing, traten de establecer comunicación con ella— ordenó Leia.

—Enseguida— respondió Conix —Aqui la flota de la Resistencia, se le solicita que se identifique, sí necesita ayuda se le proporcionará— comentó ella con la esperanza de que no fuera una trampa de la Primera Orden.

—Solicito hablar con la General Leia Organa — respondio una voz masculina —Habla Leia, líder de la Resistencia — contestó Leia al no ser capaz de identificar aquella voz que salia del comunicador.

—Mucho tiempo sin escuchar tu voz, madre — llevo sus manos a su rostro, conteniendo sus lagrimas de alegría, Ben y Luke habia vuelto

—Necesito ayuda de inmediato, mi maestro se encuentra herido y por el conflicto del lugar tuve que rescatar a otra persona, se encuentra inconsciente pero se encuentra bien, por favor tengan listo el equipo medico, cuando haya aterrizado den el salto, las naves de la Primera Orden nos estaban siguiendo — respondió Ben un poco alterado.

—Ben, el enemigo tambien dio con la ubicación de la base, hace unos instantes realizamos la evacuación con exito, pero me temo que no tardarán en llegar— alerto a su hijo con suma preocupacion —Que la fuerza te acompañe madre— siendo la despedida y el final de la conversacion.

Ben pilotaba un carguero que habia conseguido meses atras junto con su tio, la nave...

No les fue sencillo desaparecer del radar, no desde la destruccion de la nueva Orden Jedi que con tanto esfuerzo Luke la hizo resurgir como el ave fénix, todo por el despecho de un estudiante, o como diría su maestro "un berrinche del lado oscuro vuelto real".

Se habia encargado de vendar la herida ubicada en el hombro derecho, al ser el disparo un rayo se cauterizo al instante, pero siempre queda una marca o una cicatriz, lo dejó reposando en una de las habitaciones de la nave que contaba con lo más básico, una cama de tamaño individual, un buro al lado de la cama y un baño completo.

Ben regreso a la cabina del piloto, que la había programado en piloto automático, apretando un poco su cien con su mano derecha, estaba el estrés a flor de piel, aún estaba conmocionado por lo que habia ocurrido en Takodana:

* * *

Flashback

Se habia encargado de acabar con cada stroomtroper, todo era calma hasta que escucho como se encendía la lanza de Rina, se preparó para combatir contra ella, con el uso de la fuerza paralizó a su adversaria que al verse en esa situacion empezó a ejercer resistencia, complicando aun más la labor del Jedi, el cansancio y estrés comenzaron hacer efecto en él causando que su ataque no fuera tan poderoso, abriendo la oportunidad a ella de contraatacar.

Ben cayó rendido, arrodillandosé para no caer directo al suelo, Rina simplemente volteó a verlo y se forma un sonrisa muy sombria "sabía que tarde o temprano el hostigamiento tendría sus frutos, pero esto es mejor de lo que esperaba" pensó ella, ensachando su sonrisa.

Respiró profundamente y se levantó, rendirse no era opción para él, no solo jugaba por su vida, igual la de su tío estaba en riesgo, encendió su sable que iluminaba su rostro de color azul.

El sonido de choque de sables no se hizo esperar, la aprendiz de Snoke había comenzado el ataque dando una estocada directa al brazo del Jedi, el moviento fue desviado y Ben correspondió dando la ofensiva, fue una danza de luces y chispas que alumbraron el oscuro bosque, cada uno mostrando sus mejores habilidades en el arte de esa arma milenaria, los ataques de Rina eran mucho más fluidos por la prodiedad de tener dos sables, los de Ben eran rápidos y precisos.

La respiración agitada, el sudor en la frente y espalda de ambos combatientes reflejaba el esfuerzo que habían plantado durante la contienda, declarando de manera implicita que estaban al mismo nivel de poder.

Pero la batalla fue interrumpida por el sonido de los TIE-Fighter que se aproximaban al lugar donde previamente combatieron, haciendo creerle a Rina que ya tenía la pelea ganada.

El comunicador de ella se activó "A ordenes del líder supremo se les avisa de que abandonen el planeta todas las tropas terrestres, también se le condena a Rina Ren de traición, cualquier elemento de la Primera Orden puede darle muerte", causándole un escalofrío por toda su espalda.

Las torretas de las naves apuntaban directamente hacía ellos, una lluvia de disparos no tardó en caer, de pronto todo se volvió oscuro...

Final del Flashback

* * *

La voz de su madre hizo que Ben volviera a la realidad, desactivó el piloto automático y volvió a tomar el control de la nave, llegando a salvo en la zona de aterrizaje...


	6. Recibido

La comitiva de bienvenida esperaba espectante la llegada de la nave de Ben Solo, de entre toda la multitud resaltaba la General Leia Organa, había contando los meses para ese hermoso momento de reencuentro con su hijo, sentía que al fin despertaba de una de sus pesadillas, pero a pesar del momento de dicha, había un mal sueño del que jamaś logrará escapar, la muerte de su alma gemela la dejó devastada.

"Pero no es momento para llorar" pensó Leia, saltando un suspiro casí inaudible para los demás presentes, y de los cuales estaban Conix, Rose Tico, R2-D2, C3-PO, el viejo amigo de Han Chewacca y Lando Calrissian junto con su hija Luna.

La nave llegó al hangar con un aterrizaje algo violento, debido a todo por la prisa de Ben de volver a ver a su madre, la rampa se abrío dejando ver al joven Jedi con su apariencia sucia, desalineada y un poco cansada, bajo con rapidez al ver la presencia de su madre que lo recibío con un calido y merecido abrazo.

Ben fue saludando de uno a uno a los presentes, abranzando con fuerza a Chewacca, Lando y Luna, ambos jovenes compartían una amistad desde la más tierna infancia, considerandose casí hermanos, en eso un equipo de paramedicos llegó al sitio esperando instrucciones.

Le dío un vistazo a su madre, la cual asintío, entonces se adentró de nuevo a la nave para bajar a su tío, con camilla en mano los paramedicos recibieron el cuerpo inconsiente de Luke.

Leia se separó del grupo para acompañar a su gemelo al area medica, sabía que su maestro recuperaría su salud, era la de otra persona la cúal le preocupaba.

Volvío de nuevo adentrarse a la nave para bajarla, dejando al resto de comité con una cara de asombro, entre los brazos de Ben se encontraba Rina, inconsiente y con algo de sangre que se asomaba por su cien.

— Oh, cielos — comentó C3-PO rompiendo el silencio y la tensión que se había generado en el ambiente.

— Esto tiene una explicación, pero les suplico que la ayuden — respondío Ben algo alarmado por la situación que implicaba tenerla a ella junto con la resistensia, sabía que la tratarían como una rehén de guerra, que para él le resultaba mejor que dejarla morir.

— Llamen de nuevo a los paramedicos y tú, hijo…Tienes que explicarle esta situación a Leia, no a nosotros— respondío Lando al ver que nadie se atrevía a decir palabra alguna.

Otra camilla y un par de paramedicos fueron a disponer de la chica, mientras Ben iba detrás ellos, pasillo por donde pasaba recibía la atención de los miembros de la Resistencia, algunos observaban con horror el cuerpo de la chica y otros le daban al chico miradas de desaprobación.

Pero a él no le importaba lo que pensara el resto, en minutos llegaron al area medica donde tambien se encontraba su madre al lado de su tío que estaba despierto, al ver a ambos conversar hizó que el muchacho sintiera alegria, estaba consciente de la muerte de su padre, las noticias vuelan en la Galaxia.

Lloró su perdida en Takodana y Luke tambien sufrío pero más en silencio, ambos continuaron con la misión de reclutar aliados, pero con menos animos que antes.

Tanto Leia como Luke vieron a la inconsiente chica, sorprendiendo al viejo maestro Jedi y dejando desconsertada a la princesa, por la mente de Ben comenzaron a llegarle regaños y comentarios sobre si estaba "bien de la cabeza":

— ¿Como se encuentra? — preguntó su tío, dejando atonito al chico por ese tipo de pregunta que no esperaba recibir.

— Aún no lo se, estoy esperando el diagnostico — sintió un gran alivio al ver llegar al doctor junto con un droide medico.

— No te preocupes Ben, esta en buenas manos — comentó su madre tomando la mano de su hijo la cuál sujetaba la camilla, la soltó lentamente, y él observó como la ingresaban a otra habitación.

Leia y Luke sentian la preocupación que emanaba del muchacho, escucharon el suspiro proveniente de él, estaban esperando la explicación para la "peculiar situación".

— Madre, tío... Sé que lo que acabó de hacer es una completa idiotez, pero ella ya no tiene aliados... — comentó Ben — Espera muchacho, ¿Qué quieres dar a entender con eso? — cuestionó Luke.

— Quiero decir que la han declaradó como traidora a la Primera Orden, escuche sin querer por su comunicador que daban la orden de matarla, en ese momento estabamos en pleno combate cuando de pronto cazas TIE llegaron y nos empezaron a disparar, ambos empezamos a deviar cada disparo, pero uno llegó a rozarle la pierna izquierda y otro a su brazo derecho, no sabía que hacer entonces comencé a defenderla, ella se quedó perpleja al observar que la estaba protegiendo — respondío con tristeza.

— Me imagino que ahí no concluyé tu historia, Ben — se acercó a su hijo, dandole un calido abrazo siendo este correspondido.

— Asi es — mencionó separandose de Leia — Por favor toma asiento Ben — dijó Luke, indicandóle un asiento, siendo este ocupado por el joven — Continua, muchacho — concluyó el maestro Jedi.

— Si, muchas gracias; Despues del ataque de los TIE, un pelotón de Stroomstropper comenzó a llegar al sitio, Rina intentaba ponerse de pie pero las heridas se lo impidieron, se encontraba arrodillada y los soldados nos comenzaron de rodear, me ordenaron de que soltara mi sable, algo dentro de mio decía que no lo hiciera, dispararon de nuevo y yo comencé a defender, por desgracia uno de esos disparos dió de lleno a la parte baja de su abdomen, tan solo escuche su grito y el sonido de su cuerpo cayendo al lado de una roca, siendo su cien la que rozó la superficie contra la piedra, fue ahí cuando me perdí, los fuí eliminando uno a uno, la recogí entre mis brazos y la lleve a la nave, dispuse de ella y luego de ti tio, traté de atenderlos lo más que pude, encendí la nave y salte al hiperespacio — asi terminó la explicación de Ben.

Siendo el asombro la única emoción que expresaban por la situación que les fue relatada — Gracias por la información que nos compartiste hijo, puedes retirarte y ve a su lado, se que tiene muy preocupado — el chico se levantó, le dió un abrazo a su tio y un beso a la mejilla de su madre y se fue, dejando a ambos adultos a solas.

— ¿Creés que hizó lo correcto, Leia? — le preguntó a su hermana— No lo sé, Luke. Tan solo sé que el corazón de mi hijo es noble, y que aún a pesar del tiempo sus sentimientos no han cambiado para nada — respondió la princesa.

— Siempre supo que el amor violaba el codigo Jedi — comentó Luke.

— Pero si no mal recuerdo, fue ese misma emoción la que llevó a la decadencia y caida del Antiguo Consejo Jedi por manos de Anakin, solo con el afán de salvar a nuestra madre, tambien fue el que le puso fin al Imperio solo para salvarte a ti, Luke— concluyó Leia.

— No lo heches en mi cara, por favor, además tienes razón, he de admitir que me has derrotado. —

Ya sabiendo ambos, tanto General como maestro que el muchacho era muy apasionado con respecto a las cosas que le importaban, salieron de la habitación para tomar camino a otra donde se encontraban ambos jovénes, una estando inconsiente el otro observándola, como en aquellos hermosos y lejanos días de la academia Jedi, que en la actualidad solo quedaban cenizas de lo que alguna vez fue un santuario para Ben y Rina.

Leia dió la orden del salto al hiperespacio al todas las naves de la resistensia, así perdiéndose en la infinidad del cosmos.

Hola, te agradezco de corazón que se den el tiempo de leer esta pequeña historia, no saben lo emocionada que me hace sentir y me anima a continuar.

Desde el corazón les deseo a todos un buen año 2020 y pidó disculpas por no actualizar tan pronto como quisiera, pero bueno este es mi obsequio muy atrasado de navidad y año nuevo XD.

Que la fuerza los acompañe siempre. Saludos

PD: Habrá actualización mañana .


	7. Alianza

_"Miedo, ira, agresividad, el lado oscuro ellos son. Si algún día rigen tu vida, para siempre tu destino dominarán"_ —Maestro Yoda.

* * *

Ben se encontraba al lado de la mujer que ya no sabia si considerarla su enemiga o aliada, tan solo podía pensar en cúal seria su reaccion al despertar y se diera cuenta de que estaba en territorio enemigo, es decir, en la nave _Raddus_.

Sí para los integrantes de la _Alianza Rebelde _observar a la ex-comandante del ejercito de la _Primera Orden_, inconsiente, herida y postrada en una camilla recorriendo los pasillos de la nave, generó una mezcla de miedo y panico colectivo.

No se quiere ni imaginar lo que pasará cuando Rina despierte, pero lo que le tiene más tenso al joven es que los rebeldes al ver que le dan un refugio a una criminal de guerra, empiecen a desertar o peor se amotinen en contra de su madre, pero él sabia que ella como antigua senadora de la extinta _Nueva Republica_, sabe como manejar a las masas.

El sonido de unas pisadas y la aparición de su maestro Luke lo tomaron por sorpresa.

—Muchacho deberías ir a descansar, han sido demasiadas emociones en tan poco tiempo y tu madre necesita hablar contigo, descuida yo cuidaré de ella— le comentó a su joven sobrino para que dejara de montar guardia.

—Tio estoy ansioso, me preocupa que los aliados empiecen a desertar al verla en esta nave, o peor aún quieran darle un juicio marcial por las atrocidades que cometió— respondio Ben cubriendo sus ojos con su mano derecha en señal de estrés.

Luke simplemente palmeaba en su hombro como un gesto de apoyo y de consuelo.

—Me retiro maestro por favor cuidela en mi ausencia, iré en búsqueda de mi madre— menciono el joven Solo.

—Que la fuerza te acompañe Ben, verás que todo esto tendrá solución, tarde o temprano— le respondió Luke.

Con un gesto de su mano se despidio y se dio por concluida la platica; _"Sus sentimintos hacia ti no han cambiado joven Rey"_ penso el maestro Skywalker.

* * *

En otro lado de la galaxia, en la nave insignia del lider supremo Snoke, el _Supremacy_.

Armitage Hux subía nuevamente a la sala del trono, se preparaba fisica y mentalmente para enfrentar cara a cara a Snoke, a darles las "buenas noticias" de que sus ordenes fueran acatadas a la perfección, las puertas del turbo ascensor se abren ante él, dejando ver la cara de descontento del lider supremo, sus arrugas y cicatrices no volvían. su rostro más agraciado, se encamino y mostro ante él:

—Lider supremo, le complacera saber que sus órdenes fueron ejecutadas a la perfección, pero perdimos toda comunicación con Rina Ren y los soldados que lograron sobrevivir mencionan que ella fue secuestra por los jedis Skywalker y Solo, no se sabe nada de su paradero— culminó Armitage.

—Sabía que mi aprendiz perdería ante ellos, le enseñe lo que creí que seria conveniente, realmente nunca me interesó entrenarla a ella— dijo Snoke —el legado que corre por las venas del joven Solo lo volvía mi aprendiz ideal, pero no pude corromperlo, entonces fui por aquella persona que fuese su punto débil, su antigua amiga Rey— concluyó.

—¿Cuales son sus próximas órdenes líder supremo?— cuestionó Hux.

—Denle a conocer al resto de nuestras fuerzas que Rina es una traidora, y a toda la galaxia, pongan un precio por su cabeza, pero la necesito con vida— ordenó Snoke.

—Asi será— contestó el general Hux, retirándose del lugar , durante el trayecto al centro de mando, le dio a conocer al resto de la Primera Orden y a la galaxia, la "traición" de la que conocían como Rina Ren.

Dentro de la mente de Snoke, la paz reinaba con una brutalidad feroz, sonriendo de manera interna al ver como su plan se cumplía, pero no era eso lo que lo mantenía tan satisfecho, _"Tus sentimientos hacia ella nunca cambiaron Solo, y eso será tu caida en el lado oscuro" ._

* * *

Por el lado de la Resistencia, Rina comenzo a moverse dentro de su habitación, la luz blanca le comenzó a molestar, viéndose forzada a abrir sus ojos lentamente, lo primero que se le paso por la mente fue que estaba en los servicios medicos de la _Primera Orden_, pero todos los recuerdos de su reciente combate le llegaron como balde de agua fría, levantándose de manera violenta.

Luke se encontraba en el pasillo hablando con un droide médico, cuando sintio una pequeña perturbación en la fuerza muy cercana a él, asumio que Rina ya habría despertado, pero al llegar lo que vio lo sorprendió, la encontró abrazandose a ella misma, pero esa acción se fue cuando la joven Rina observo al que fuese su maestro en el pasado en la entrada de ese lugar.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y la tensión comenzo a sentirse en el aire, tanto como maestro como ex-alumna no mencionaron palabra alguna, hasta que la llegada de Ben, que volvio aun más tenso el ambiente, Luke decidio salir de la habitación para que ambos jovenes hablaran.

Rina por instinto busco su sable, pero al no sentirlo cerca de ella, comenzo a entrar en pánico:

—¿Que hago aquí?— fue lo único que se le vino a la mente en ese momento.

—Cuando estábamos en pleno combate, tus tropas comenzaron atacar a ambos, saliste herida y te desmayaste, actúe por instinto acabando con todos los que pude, te subí a la nave para salvar tu vida— respondió Ben con cierto dolor en su voz, recordar el verla caer herida le provocaba irá.

—Jamás te pedí que me salvaras maldito Jedi, ya les habría cortado la cabeza si tuviera mi sable cerca, debiste dejarme morir en ese planeta, esta estupidez te perseguirá el resto de tu vida— comentó la chica con rabia.

—Tal vez, pero no lo hice, el abandonar nunca se me enseñó— respondió ante la amenaza de Rina — y si esta decisión me condena, al menos no me arrepentire de nada— comentó Ben.

Rina se sorprendio ante esa respuesta, ante sus ojos ese chico seguía manteniendo ese mismo caracter decidido y protector que lo caracterizaba desde sus dias en la academia Jedi de Luke, pero también recordo cual era su situación actual, ambos eran enemigos a muerte.

Al ver como el silencio se prolongaba, Ben decidio hablar nuevamente:

—La Primera Orden te ha declarado como traidora ante toda la galaxia y estan dando dinero por tu cabeza—.

Rina no supo como actuar ante ese comentario, sabía que lo que decía era cierto, lo había escuchado directamente de sus lineas de comunicación, ya no tenía aliados, se encontraba sola.

—La general Leia Organa desea hablar contigo, para formar una alianza que podría salvarte la vida— esas palabras dejaron sin aliento a Rina —Únete a mi Rey, por favor— esas palabras de súplica, solo incrementaron la ira en la chica, rompiendo de ese modo la paz que aparentaba la chica.

**Les agradezco de todo corazón por leer esta historia, muchas gracias.**

**./**


	8. Decisiones Inoportunas

**_"No puedes cambiar lo inevitable, y si lo intentas, solo lograras que se cumpla antes de lo esperado" Anakin a Padme_**

**Espero disfrutende este episodio, de todo corazónme disculpo por no actualizar tan seguido como quisiera, pero tengan esto en cuenta, no dejare esta historia, la concluiréespero antes de acabar el año.**

* * *

No podía asimilar la propuesta de Ben, la ira se había despertado desde sus adentros y no deseaba contenerlas, esas palabras prometían romper la despreciable paz interna que logro acumular, pero no lograba articular nada, en palabras más simples, estaba en shock.

Ben al observar que la chica ni hablaba ni se movía, temía que la pobre se hubiera roto por dentro, ya que se había imaginado el escenario donde ella estallaría en cólera y sentía como sus delicadas manos trataban de sacarle el aire de su cuerpo, pero ese rostro que reflejaba que no procesaba lo de aquel momento, obteniendo el presente estado de ella como respuesta.

Sabía que se lamentaría por lo siguiente:

— Te deseo, por favor, da a luz a mis hijos— fue lo único que se le ocurrió en aquel momento para sacarla de su lapsus mental, para su sorpresa, el rostro de la chica comenzó a tornarse rojo de la vergüenza.

No daba crédito a lo que había salido de la boca de Ben, pero su ira aún continuaba viva como los ríos de lava de Mustafar.

— ¿Como te atreves a decir eso en frente de mí? — empezó a hacer uso de la fuerza para intentar ahorcarlo.

Pero el chico también comenzó hacer uso de la energía cósmica que unía a todo y a todos para evitar que ese antiguo truco del lado oscuro surtiera efecto en él, entre ambos había comenzado una batalla silenciosa y discreta, que con el transcurso del tiempo se tornó aún más intensa, ambos deban lo mejor de sí para no perder la concentración, Rina enfocaba y encontraba fuerza en sus emociones de ira y frustración, de Ben por otra parte surgía de su voluntad inquebrantable y de querer salvar a la chica.

— Discúlpame por haberte dicho eso, fue una gran falta de respeto de mi parte— le menciono el joven Solo. — No te perdonare hasta verte muerte— condenó la chica.

El tiempo transcurría, pequeñas gotas de sudor se asomaban por la cien de ambos jóvenes, ya se encontraban agotados, no sabían cuánto de su vida se desperdiciaba con cada momento que pasaba, pero parecía una eternidad, pero aun así continuaron.

El silencio se prolongaba demasiado, Ben decidió intervenir.

— Se que no perdonaras, pero esto ya fue demasiado, estas dando indicios de que te encuentras casi sin energía para continuar con esto— comento Solo.

— ¿Y que con eso?, tú también te encuentras al borde del cansancio, lo único que deseas es distraerme para derrotarme y regodearte con eso— le contesto Rina con un gran esfuerzo, su rostro reflejaba perfectamente su estado.

Todo parecía ir en un callejón sin salida hasta que el maestro Skywalker decidio intervenir, aturdiendo a la chica y dejándola inconsciente nuevamente, Ben se encontraba sorprendido al ver con ella se desplomaba delante de él, pensando que la había desmayado, pero la presencia de su maestro lo alerto y volteando su mirada al umbral de la entrada conecto su mirada con la de su tío.

— ¿Desde qué parte de la conversación escuchaste? — cuestiono Ben con un tono algo frio, no le gustaba para nada que se metieran en sus asuntos y menos que su tío lo terminara espiando, aunque en ocasiones no era la intensión de Luke el espiar a su sobrino.

— Desde que le pediste que te diera hijos y volvieras a mi hermana en abuela, por cierto, tu madre también escucho, espero no te moleste— respondió con algo de burla.

En ese momento salió Leia por detrás de Luke, su rostro reflejaba seriedad, pero se contenía la risa por dentro, jamás se le vino por la mente que su hijo se declarara de esa forma. "Qué clase de cortejo le enseñaste a nuestro hijo, Han" pensó Leia.

El chico se sonrojo como tomate al ver directamente a los ojos de su madre, no se esperaba que ella estuviera presente al momento de haber dicho aquello, le rogaba a la fuerza para que borrara lo que menciono, pero era demasiado tarde.

— Si que tienes el encanto de tu padre Ben, pero no era el lugar ni momento adecuado para mencionarlo— le dijo Leia a su hijo.

— Lo lamento madre, sé que se escuchó fuera de lugar, pero, fue lo único que se me vino a la mente en ese instante— justifico el chico.

— Lo se hijo, sé que te encuentras muy abrumado por tenerla tan cerca de nuevo, pero eso no justifica las emociones de incomodidad que le hiciste sentir a Rey, toda la ira que detecte en ella, me da la sospecha de que le comentaste de que quería que se uniera a la Resistencia, pero no lo tomo para nada bien— comento Leia.

— Hasta cierto punto puedo llegar a entenderla, se lo horrible que se siente que te quiten todo, que te despojen de tu hogar, que tus aliados se vuelvan tus enemigos y que den un precio por tu cabeza, ese fue mi inicio en la rebelión junto a Han y Luke, hasta coincide con mi edad de esa época, 19 años— comento Leia con melancolía y dolor desde su alma.

— No creo que Rey allá considerado a la Primera Orden como su hogar, en mi caso no lo haría— respondió Ben con respecto al comentario de su madre.

Aunque la podía comprender, cuando la Nueva Orden Jedí estaba en su pleno apogeo, en la academia había comenzado un misterioso incendio, producto por un rayo producido por Snoke, que para ese momento era alguien desconocido, y Rey ya no era la misma niña que había considerado como su hermana menor, que con el pasar del tiempo ese sentimiento se enfocó de otra manera hasta volverse amor.

Ben continuaba atrapado en sus memorias del pasado, recordando y torturándose por no poder haberle salvado en ese momento.

El toque sutil de la mano de su madre sobre su rostro lo devolvió al presente, recibiendo con agrado aquel gesto de amor maternal, ese mismo que su padre había mostrado con él en recuerdos muy lejanos, que se podrían considerar como sueños de antaño.

— Esta bien Ben, ya la haz traído de vuelta, ven y ayúdanos a transportarla a una celda de confinamiento, que más quisiera no tenerla en una simple habitación, pero el resto de los lideres no confían en ella y creen que el haberla traído hasta nosotros fue un error, pero sé que no lo hiciste con esa intención y solo querías salvarla— le comento Leia a Ben para que pudiera calmarse y añejar sus preocupaciones por al menos por un rato.

Luke se mantenía en silencio para no interrumpir ese momento tan íntimo entre su hermana y sobrino, Ben dirigió su vista a la mirada azulada de su maestro, y este asintió como un gesto de aprobación para que ayudara al cargar con Rina hasta su nueva ubicación, a la celda 108.

Ben levanto a la chica que se encontraba en el suelo de la habitación médica, con cuidado para que no se despertara y comenzara a atacarlo nuevamente, se encamino rumbo por el pasillo dando con la salida de la enfermería, las celdas para su fortuna no se encontraban lejos, haciendo que el trabajo de trasladarla fuera más sencillo, y como Rina aún conservaba sus esposas, mantendría su movilidad lo mínimo posible.

Entre Ben y Luke recostaron a la chica en la cama que era de tamaño individual, el color de las paredes de la celda era de tonalidades grises y de un área algo estrecha.

— Ben, necesito que te quedes montando guardia, cuando despierte de nuevo avísanos de inmediato, es necesario que nos dé una respuesta, pero necesito estar presente— le encargo la general Leia a su hijo — toma este comunicador y da la señal— le entrego el dispositivo directamente a sus manos.

— Claro madre, por favor tío Luke, mantente al lado de ella— respondió el joven Solo y como respuesta recibió un gesto de aprobación de su maestro, ambos adultos se retiraron y Ben tomo la decisión de montar guardia dentro de la habitación de Rina.

Decidio tomar asiento en el suelo y esperar, sentir como pasaba el tiempo y el cansancio acumulado, hacían adormecer al chico que cayo sin poder hacer nada a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

"**Por favor Ben, ya no puedo tolerar que otros me miren así, y que lo que me dijiste no fue una alucinación y que aún me deseas" **decía Rina con una voz seductora que volvía loco a Ben "**_Márcame como tuya, yo desde hace mucho te marqué como mío", "Siempre quise que mi primera vez fuera contigo, fue una tortura no tenerte a mi lado", "Bésame"._**

* * *

En ese momento, Rina se removió en la cama, provocando que Ben despertara aturdido y con amigo algo despierto, el chico maldecía para sí mismo porque no quería despertar y continuar en ese sueño tan feliz para él. Ella se despertó de manera violenta y gritando, alertando al chico, se imaginaba que ella había tenido un sueño, que por al contrario de él, sería una pesadilla, respiraba de manera agitada y con la mirada buscaba saber dónde rayos se encontraba, hasta que se encontró con la mirada oscura de Ben, llegando como una avalancha los momentos antes de caer inconsciente.

— ¿Como demonios le hiciste para dejarme inconsciente?, te mirabas tan concentrado evitando que te estrangulara con la fuerza o al menos de hayas aprendido un nuevo truco, no te creo capaz de una hazaña como esa— comento con agresividad, tratando de ocultar su pánico, Rina había desarrollado un cierto grado de claustrofobia, como consecuencia del entrenamiento de Snoke.

— Yo no fui el responsable, fue el maestro Skywalker, escucho algo de la conversación que tuvimos y fui reprendido por eso— respondió Ben, manteniendo su semblante serio. Antes de que Rina continuara con su alegato, Ben acerco el comunicador a su rostro y dio la señal para que su madre y maestro vinieran.

— Ya disté la señal para que vinieran a matarme, no esperaba menos de ti, asqueroso Jedí— dijo la chica como burla.

— Te equivocas, eres mucho más valiosa estando con vida, además de haber querido que estuvieras muerta, no te habría rescatado en Takodana y me hubiera ahorrado demasiados problemas— respondió Ben con frialdad, aún tenía un asunto pendiente en su parte inferior que deseaba ocuparse pronto, agradecía de manera interna por que Rina aún no se había dado cuenta del estado "activo" en el que se encontraba.

Un instante después, la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a Leia y Luke, Ben se despidio de ambos, se fue directamente al sanitario más cercano, se deshizo de sus ropas inferiores y dejo a la vista su miembro algo grande y colocando su mano derecha encima de él, realizo movimientos rápidos, terminando más pronto de lo que esperaba, con su asunto ya "resulto", prosiguió a limpiar su mano, colocarse de nuevo sus ropas y lavarse las manos, por dentro se sentía sucio, pero en un cierto punto satisfecho.

Decidió regresar a la celda donde se estaba dando una conversación que definiría el futuro de Rey, la chica que se hacía llamar "La asesina de Jedis", apenas llegando al sitio, Ben se sorprendió por la salida tan rápida de Leia y Luke.

— ¿Que paso madre?, ¿Llegaron a algún acuerdo? — cuestiono el con desesperación y algo preocupado.

— Ben, ella ha decidido "ayudarnos" para derrotar a la Primara Orden, pero con dos condiciones, la primera que no la consideremos como una aliada, trabajara por su cuenta, pero se reportara cada cierto tiempo y la segunda no quiere que estés cerca de ella en ningún momento— eso ultimo desconcertó al joven.

Pero lo que Ben no sabía, era que Rina al despertar se dio cuenta del estado en el que se encontraba su entrepierna y despertó en ella emociones que creía muertas, que por nada en la galaxia deseaba sentir nuevamente.

Muchas gracias por leer, que la fuerza los acompañe, y para cualquier cosa que deseen me pueden contactar.


End file.
